To Soon
by StarTraveler
Summary: Based on the look between Wolf and Jesse last night, they both know there's a pull between them.


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: What a nail biter last night's show was, the look between Wolf and Jesse was so hot so this fic was born.

****  
Wolf climbed from the boat, glad to be back onboard the Nathan James, the mission to deactivate the minefield had ended in disaster.

One sailor dead, that haunted Wolf so much.

How many more would follow if these mines weren't dealt with?

There would soon be a briefing with the captain to figure out a new plan.

He then caught sight of Jesse, her brownish, blond hair flowing in the breeze.

She smiled and he couldn't help but return it, she held his gaze and he couldn't turn away from the look they were sharing.

The activity of other crew members broke the spell they were under and Wolf nodded at her and went inside.

He knew there was an attraction between them and it made him feel so guilty.

It had only been three days since Val had died, her plane blown to bits by Peng.

His body and soul burned for revenge.

Jesse was also someone angry at the world, but she'd come such a long way in so short a time span.

She was slowly becoming a part of the crew.

And if they'd met under different circumstances when he wasn't grieving who knows how much a part of him she'd be.

Wolf snapped himself out of it.

Now was not the time.

After the briefing ended Wolf went to gather what he'd need for his mission, he'd be with Cruz to set off some of the mines in a specific pattern.

After everything was ready he went to the top deck to look at the ocean. It looked so serene offering no hint of the danger beneath the surface.

"Hey," Jesse's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He turned to her, "Hey yourself."

"How you feeling for our mission?" She asked.

"Ready and nervous, you?" He asked.

"Terrified," She replied, "But ready to help, you all have given me a new purpose."

Wolf grinned, "That's better than after we met and were on that dock."

She grinned, "We kicked ass that day, and we do good together."

She came closer, a flirtatious look on her face, but Wolf couldn't respond, a part of him wanted to and he hated that.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You have to feel the chemistry between us, the looks, our banter..."

"I'm sorry Jesse but I can't, I was deeply in love with a woman named Val, she died three days ago thanks to Peng."

Jesse's eyes filled with realization, "The plane that exploded."

Wolf nodded, "We were only together three months but I'd never met anyone like her, intelligent, brash, but once she trusted us I saw what a huge heart she had."

Jesse smiled, "She sounded amazing, bet she was stubborn as hell."

Wolf grinned, "How else could she have put up with me?"

They briefly stared at each other again before they forced themselves to break the spell.

They both stared at the ocean and finally Wolf spoke.

"We don't know what will happen on this mission, I may not come back..."

"I'll do everything in my power to guide you, and I know you'll do everything in your power to be careful," Determination made her voice steel.

"It's too soon Jesse, but I know eventually I'll be stronger, if our pull is still there..."

"I'm willing to wait, not forever most likely," Jesse winked, "But I'm willing to for now, you're like no one I've ever met Wolf, when our time truly does come I want to see where this goes."

Jesse was someone of many layers and Wolf knew he'd enjoy exploring when he was ready.

"Same here, we now got a mission to go on."

They briefly squeezed hands and separated to get on their way, today would definitely define the future.

***  
AN: At first Wolf and Val made no sense, no chemistry but they'd need a reason for him to be angry those episodes so that's why they likely went there. I can't wait for more scenes and the preview of Alison and Michener, excited at that possibility.

But I did not enjoy Sasha kissing Tom, no chemistry between them and he wasn't into it. Things about this season I both love and hate.


End file.
